Away From Home
by KOTLCFan42
Summary: THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED. Summary: Sofie, Keefe, Fitz, Biana, Dex, Wylie, Linh, and Tam are best friends in the elven world but a disaster has forced them to leave-and just in time too… This is a story written in 1st person and it switches perspectives :) It is written by P&E. CAUTION: SPOILER ALERTS FROM BOOKS MAY OCCUR. Written by P&E.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Sofie, Keefe, Fitz, Biana, Dex, Wylie, Linh, and Tam are best friends in the elven world but a disaster has forced them to leave-and just in time too… This is a story written in 1st person and it switches perspectives :) CAUTION: SPOILER ALERTS FROM BOOKS MAY OCCUR.

Introduction  
Chapter 1

Sophie POV

The world comes tumbling down upon us. Smoke and flames are all around us, are we too late? My mind races, I can't think. Safe place, safe place, where can we go? Dex screams, and Linh crumbles to the ground.

I dodge a piece of emerald tumbling from one of the many town homes. I let out a yelp. I look around me trying to find the rest of my friends. Fitz, Biana, Dex, and Keefe are hot on my trail, Wylie is helping Lyhn. Suddenly a thought emerges.

"LINH", I scream over the chaos, my voice sore from the smoke and the dust whirling around us. She can't hear me. "LINH! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE STRONG ENOUGH TO MAKE A BUBBLE THAT COULD RIDE US TO SAFETY?" I shout.

Before anyone can react Biana shouts to us a reminder that we left someone behind.

Tam.

A wave of guilt floods over me. But I know what I have to do.

"THERE ISN'T ANY TIME! LINH, NOW OR NEVER!" I scream. Biana pleads for us to stay. I look into her eyes, taking her hands, trying to calm her as she hits the bubble of water now surrounding us, taking us up and away from the land we know.

"Biana. I will not let you get hurt, not on my watch, but what you are asking us to do-or rather not do-jepordizes our lives. But he wouldn't want us to die because we thought we would save him." I force it out. As hard as it is to say, it's the truth, the hard, cold truth. Biana cries, and shouts. Linh's eyebrows crinkle, and and she hums softly. I turn to her, and take off my gloves, and enhance her.

"I-I can't!" Linh screams, "It's too much!" We start to go down. Come on Linh! You can do it.

"Linh, you got this! Just focus." I enhance her again, "Do it for Tam. Do it for everyone." I say, and the bubble continues up.

As the Lost Cities fades away a breath I've been holding since the accident began is finally released. Right when I think all is well Dex brings me back to reality.

"If we can't go back to the Lost Cities, were can we go?"

DUN DUN DUNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Forbidden Cities

Dex's POV

The look on Sophie's face when I vocalize my concern almost makes me want to take it back. Let Sophie feel the victory of our escape before the realization hits anyone else.

Thankfully it seems Biana might have a way out of this.

"Well…" Biana says "We could go to the forbidden cities. Amy could probably show us were a few restaurants and hotels are. Dex could hack an ATM to get us some cash, he is a really good techno path. He did it in London!" My heart skips a beat as my temperature rises.

"Wow Dex, didn't know you had the cute Foster blush!" Keefe remarks. And THAT is when I know I should change the subject.

"So you all know about the time I hacked the ATM in London?"

Wylie and Lynh are the only people in the chorus of 'yeps' and 'uh huh's' to say no.

Sophie frowns, "I meant to tell you I just-"

"Don't apologize," Wylie insists, "We have bigger things to worry about." Sophie slaps her forehead and hastens to pull out her Imparter to contact Amy.

"So these are your friends! I didn't know there were 6-no 7 of you!" Amy exclaims, inviting us all inside with an energy similar to Keefe's. The house is small and cozy and even though I've never been here it feels like home.

"Was 8 of us." Lynh says quietly.

"Oh… I am so sorry." Amy's words float around us as we stand in silence. We'd be standing there forever if Sophie didn't break the silence.

"We don't have long. Your parents probably will be back soon. If you know where the nearest ATM is that would be great!"

"Sure but isn't human money different than-" I cut Amy off.

"I've hacked into one before it isn't too- wait. That time I had an obscurer. This time I don't and to make another one would mean-"

"I have one." Keefe says plainly. _Why does Keefe have an obscurer on hand? "_Ever since I learned there were EL Fudges in the lost cities I've kept them on hand.'' Lynh and Wylie give Keefe a questioning glance. _How could they not know about Keefe's obsession with EL Fudges? We have a lot to fill them in on!_

"There's an ATM on Broadway Blvd," Amy says, "It's only a couple blocks from here. I'll show you!"

"Wait! We can't go like this," Biana says, gesturing to her cape and jeweled dress, "the obscurer can't cover us all!"

"Hmm," Sophie says, looking at us all one by one, "Boys you get the obscurer, Amy, are you okay with us borrowing some less... elveny clothes?"

"Yes!" Amy bounces up and down, "Elven makeover!" And as the girls are swept away I hear what can only be Sophie grumbling about makeovers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fire Hydrant

Biana's Pov

Being super excited about the makeover, I went first. It wasn't the best makeover but at least we look like 'humans' now. I would rate Amy's beauty skills at about a 7. Considering how BORING most human stuff is, she did very well.

Amy picked out the perfect dress for me, a floor length dress, simple and comfortable. The dress is a lovely shade of dark purple that gradients to a lavender at the bottom. The outfit is completed with purple eyeliner.

Now I am waiting for Sophie's makeover to be done. Sophie just doesn't appreciate makeovers like I do.

"Hold still Sophie! I can't get the eyeliner on you if you're squirming!" Exclaims Amy.

"But that is the point." Sophie mumbles, squiggling in her seat away from the eyeliner.

"The point is getting this over with quickly so you can leave before my parents come home. Exactly how would I explain to them why 7 elves are in our house and why I'm doing makeovers for 3 of them?" Amy asks.

"Fine. You're right. I better get this over with…" Sophie grumbles as I giggle. A few minutes pass and Amy is finally able to put on the black eyeliner.

"Would Sophie look good with rose gold blush?" Amy asks the Lynh and I.

"No she would not!" Sophie says right as I say, "Yes."

"I take that as a yes!" Amy says, sending Sophie in another round of grumbling. This goes on for a while, Sophie saying no, me saying yes, Lynh probably in the background rolling her eyes at us.

*Later*

"Goodbye! Let me know if you need anything!" Amy says, waving us farewell. We wave goodbye and say our thanks before setting off toward Broadway Blvd.

A few minutes have passed since we left Amy's house and both the silence and my curiosity are killing me!

"Umm," I say, breaking the silence, "What is that?" I ask, my eyes fixed on the red metal thing at the corner of the sidewalk. Sophie giggles. Our group stops walking, stationed around the red thing.

"It's a fire hydrant. A peeing station for dogs."

"EWWWW!" I screech, backing away from the 'fire hydrant' as Sophie bursts into a fit of hysteria.

"What's a dog?" Lynh asks, totally unfazed that she is standing next to a 'peeing station.'

"A fluffy creature people keep as pets." Sophie says between giggles and fits of hysteria.

"The only purpose for that fire hydrant is for dogs to pee on it?" I ask bewildered.

"No." Sophie says, her laughing fit reduced to a few giggles here and there, "it also is used as a water source if a fire starts in a nearby house." Sophie explains.

"Ohhhhhh." Everyone -except Sophie- says in unison. We continue walking with Sophie giggling every step of the way.

The amount of things I cannot identify kind of scares me. To the humans these are probably everyday things.

Sophie walks up to a button on a pole. She presses the button and as she does so a man's loud voice shouts, "WAIT."

"AHHH!" I scream. I jump up in fright, and Dex catches me. I blush like mad realizing Dex just caught me and the fact that the man's voice was most likely from a hidden speaker near the button.

"You're cute when you blush!" Dex says. I jump out of his arms-blushing harder than when I landed in his arms- and pretend to brush of my dress.

"Hey that's my line!" Keefe smirks.

"Guys! You could've been seen or heard! Be more careful!" Sophie warns.

Thankfully, it's time to cross the street. Phew! Hopefully I'll remember not to be startled by the man yelling 'WAIT' the next time I cross the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: We're Being Watched

Keefe's POV

We walk into a large room with marble floors and-wait-are those sofas?! I attempt to run towards them but someone stops me. UGH it's Wonderboy pointing to the obscurer. I mouth _later _just so Wonderboy knows this isn't finished.

Our group moves toward a dark wood counter. There is a man behind the counter- brown hair, blue eyes, and a smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, My name is Gerrick! What can I do for you?" The man smiles, pointing to his silver badge. The name badge is simple. A silver background with GERRICK written in big black letters. Gerrick wears a stiff red and white suit, making us seem very underdressed.

"We'd like to reserve a room for tonight." Sophie tells Gerrick. Gerrick looks at Sophie questionly.

"Do you have a guardian traveling with you?" The man asks.

"No…" Sophie says cautiously. The man rolls his eyes.

"Do you have the money?" He asks, probably assuming the answer will be no.

"Yes." Biana replies. The man raises his eyebrows so Biana shows him the array of fifty dollar bills we picked up at the ATM. The man nods.

"Okay… How many people will be staying?" He asks, hands ready to type.

"7 people, two nights." Sophie replys confidently.

"Okay we have a few rooms left… 2 suites and 5 large regular rooms, all for 4-5 people each, and 8 small rooms for 2 people each. Our prices are on our brochure." The man says, gesturing to brochures on the counter. Each of the girls take one.

"Just a minute sir," says Lynh. Sophie, Biana and Lynh confer. _This is taking forever! Why do I have to be one of the ones hiding under the protection of this obscurer?_

"Two large regular rooms please. Is it possible for them to either be connected or close by to each other?" Biana asks. _Finally! That took forever! But they should've gotten 2 suites… _I think to myself.

"We have 2 large regular rooms on floor 5 that are across from each other. The rest are scattered on floors 10 and 11. I assume you want the ones on floor 5." The man responds.  
"Yes please!" Biana says.

"You can pay now or once you depart. Which would you prefer?"

"Once we leave, please." Biana says.

"Sure thing! Your room numbers are 506 and 507. Thank you for sleeping at the Rue Inn!" **(A/N: I might have just used my favorite character, Rue, in the Hunger Games in a KOTLC Fanfic…*Insert Keefe smirk here*) **

"Thank you!" Sophie, Lynh, and Biana say as the man hands them the receipt and room keys.

*About 10 minutes later*

Once we are in the room I can _finally _talk again. I'm sharing a room with Wonderboy, Wylie, and Dex.

"We should've gotten a suite." I shrug, closing the door behind us. Wonderboy rolls his eyes.

"We should figure out who will sleep with who." Wylie says matter of factly, ignoring my comment.

"I call Dexy! Wylie, you get Wonderboy!" I say jumping up on the queen bed closest to the balcony. Fitz rolls his eyes but for a second I see a smile win over his unimpressed expression. I decided not to comment on it.

"Works for me," Dex shrugs, sitting next to me, "As long as I'm not being the one pranked in the middle of the night, I'm okay with this arrangement." Dex smiles.

"Wait-what?" Fitz and Wylie ask. Dex and I shrug in unison.

"Thanks for the idea, Dex!" I say fist punching him.

"Anytime, Keefe," he says, chuckling. Fitz and Wylie do not look happy.

"Uh oh. Are Wonderboy and Wylie _afraid _of me? My my, I'm an innocent young boy!" I exclaim, putting on my best puppy eyes.

"Of _course _you are." Fitz says sarcastically. Just then there is a loud knocking at the door. We all turn our heads towards the door. Fitz flinches, pauses, then goes to open the door, but Dex stops him.

"We can't open it. We look like-well-elves!" Dex whispers. Fitz giggles.

"Yeah? Who do you think it is Dex?" Fitz asks. The knocking on the door continues.

"WE'RE BUSY! THANKS FOR STOPPING BY!" Dex shouts. _And that's not suspicious at all… _

Fitz giggles, then falls down laughing.

"What is it, Wonderboy?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"It's.. It's," he manages through laughter. "It's THEM!"

"GUYS OPEN UP!" It's Sophie. Dex blushes and I roll my eyes. I go to open the door.

"The look on your face! Hahahahahaha!" Fitz laughs.

"What took so long?" A perplexed Sophie asks.

"And why is my brother on the floor in a state of hysteria?" Biana wonders aloud, walking over to Fitz and studying him like he's from another world.

"Oh my god, it was HILARIOUS!" Fitz says, "Dex's face! If you had seen it!"

"Um… I wasn't _that_ scared…" Dex mumbles, blushing hard as heck.

"But the thing is Dexey… You toooootaly were!" I say, messing up Dex's hair. He shoves my hand away, rolling his eyes in denial.

"Okaaaaaaaay..." Sophie says looking at us like we're psychos. _Well not like we aren't psychos… _I hiver, my thoughts interrupted by an eerie feeling.

"What was that?" Wylie asks throwing a questioning look from the corner he's standing in. I flinch. _I forgot he was standing there! _

"You guys felt it too?" I ask, realizing everyone felt the same feeling. _What is that feeling?_ I ask myself.

"You mean the feeling we're being watched?" Wylie asks. We all shake our heads in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heads up: Wylie deals with a lot of grief in this chapter.**

Chapter 5:

Wylie's POV

It's 12 pm, everyone else is sound asleep, but I'm not. I just can't let this go. I can't seem to understand this. How is that...feeling so familiar, yet so unknown to me? I'm used to light flowing through my veins, not darkness surrounding me. There is something I don't want to admit, even to myself. I liked the feeling, as scary as it is feeling watched, I liked it. It felt as if a friend was watching over me. It feels like Tam, hiding in the shadows, but of no harm. Tam. Thinking of him reminds me that Tam's dead. That I didn't save him.

Suddenly I'm on the balcony, sobbing. My legs carried me out there before I knew what was happening. I'm sobbing. Balling. I feel the entirety of Tam's death on my shoulders. I feel heartbroken, though I feel I should be strong, strong for Keefe, for Fitz, for Dex, and Sophie and everyone really, even the ones we've lost. That's when my mind reminds me that Tam wasn't the only one.

I'm sobbing again. Someone comes up behind me. Embarrassed, I suck in a breath and close my eyes as tight as possible. I take a deep breath. I don't bother to turn around to see who is behind me, I'm a mess, no one should see me like this. My eyes are as swollen as my heart, both heavy with tears and there is a burning feeling in my chest. I'm used to being so strong. My eyes aren't used to sorrow, crying makes me feel weak despite its reassurance.

"Go back to bed." I say in the strongest voice I can muster, each word quivering at the end.

"I can't. I'm an empath. And your feelings weaved their way into my dreams. I refuse to return to a slumber like that." Keefe says. How does that work? My feelings in his dreams? Slow on the uptake I realize Keefe felt every drop of misery I felt. A wave of embarrassment floods over me. Then I realize he can feel that too. Knowing that only ads to my embarrassment.

"I… I… I'm sorry." I say.

"I know. I can feel that too." Keefe says, smirking. "You know what cheers me up? Pranks! whaddya say? You in? Warning: I will prank you along with the others if you don't..." Keefe says, pulling out a glass bottle filled with purple liquid. I half laugh, half sniffle.

"And how did you get your hands on... whatever that is?" I ask.

"Mr. Dexy made it for me 2 months ago. It will change someone's hair to bright purple, but the more they try to wash it out, the longer it stays! You don't know how long I've waited for this moment." Keefe says triumphantly, tightly clutching the bottle to his chest.

"Actually I do know how long you've been waiting for this moment," I say, returning his smirk to him. I pause, satisfied with the quizzical look on Keefe's face. "Two months," I say. Keefe rolls his eyes, though I can see a smile across his lips begin to form.  
"Wylie Wylie Wylie. Any empath could feel you are waaaay to satisfied with yourself, even without making physical contact." Keefe says. I roll my eyes, my lips forming a smile from ear to ear. I take Keefe by his arm.

"Are we going to do the prank or not?!" I ask, way too excited to prank my friends. But I know getting distracted is the only way I'll stop thinking about Tam. Usually if I shove all of my feelings, good and bad, they balance out without me needing to feel them. My ability to control light has always connected me to a supply of good feelings to overcome the bad ones. At night it is so much harder to connect to the light, and lately I haven't been having any fun to try to balance my feelings out.

I let myself go along with Keefe's prank, and it puts me at ease. Though I would _never_ vocalize the realization, I actually enjoy being like Keefe. I see how Keefe survived those years with his bewitched parents. He sees the fun in things, using that ability to shove away his sorrow. I usually shove my feelings down too, just in a different way.

The prank ends as quickly as it started, but by the time it ends, I'm prepared to face a slumber of any kind. As I'm falling asleep, I let the soft snores of Dex drift me away from reality and into a slumber that takes me to morning. I never wake once in the night, the nightmares keep me trapped inside a world of pain. It's a world inside my head that sends chills to my toes. I yell and kick, sounds echoing off the cavernous torcher chamber I call my brain. In one dream I see Tam's shadows being sucked out of him and pouring into me. In another, the world is on fire and Marella is trapped in a cube of water surrounded by flames. Marella's screaming the same three words again and again 'YOU DID THIS!" These dreams continue for eternity until I see my father's mind shredded to pieces of goo, splattering me with the remains of my father's head. That is what wakes me. I sit up, drenched in sweat. A voice reminding me I'm not at home.

"You flooded the bed with sweat! Man are you alright?" Fitz asks. I blush, extremely embarrassed. _Did I sweat enough to force Fitz on the floor of a hotel room?_

"Yeah talk about rising sea levels. Global warming is going to be the least of our issues if we have you." Keefe jokes, though I can hear the worry in his tone. I must be in pretty bad shape if Keefe is worrying about me. I look at the drenched sheets. _Well, that is embarrassing..._

Before I can stutter a word, that feeling of being watched returns. I shudder.

"Was that just me or…" I trail off, already knowing what the answer is. I turn to Keefe, his face pale. Before I can ask him what's wrong he gives me an explanation that sends chills up my spine.

"It was stronger this time. Whoever is watching us is getting closer. I can feel their feelings now. Desperation. Hope. Determination. And… worry maybe? Those feelings were intertwining, making something way more complex. It can only mean one thing. More than one being-with a will stronger and purer than I've ever felt-are coming after us."

DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Enhanced

Fitz's POV

Silence. We all stare at Keefe. Silence. But I have too many questions to stay silent.  
"Keefe? Are you positive you can tell that-" Keefe cuts me off, I know under different circumstances he would enjoy interrupting me.

"I'm positive. I think we should leave guys. I wouldn't make this up. Even though…. This hotel does kinda stink, especially this room because of Wylie's _moment_." Keefe smirks.

"We can't flee until we are absolutely certain they are bad. We should have Sophie enhance you and see if you can track this person on people. Maybe see who they are… They might not be a threat." Wylie says, not so subtly steering away from talking about his "incident."

"We'll confer with Sophie but she will say we should go. Trust me I know Sophie we are always in sync." I say. I mean she is my girlfriend after all! And we are telepaths. She'll say we should leave."

*A few minutes later.*

"Sure I can try to enhance you," Sophie says.

I take Sophie by the hand and look into her eyes. _Are you sure Sophie? I thought you'd be willing to leave, after all we've gone through do we really want to face people like the Neverseen right now? I mean look at Wylie, he wet the bed with a mixture of pee and sweat! He's been acting so sad lately. We can't put Wylie-or any of us-through that. We just lost our word! _I say telepathically, aware of everyone rolling their eyes at us for having a secret conversation.

_Wait Wylie did what? Nevermind, don't answer that. Look I really think we should at least try. Besides everyone died. Everyone. Including our enemies. If we don't try we will be on the run for the rest of our lives._

_Fine. It's your choice. I just don't want things to go wrong again. I want you to be safe. I trust you Sophie. Do you really think we should waste time? I will stand by your decision but you have to think this through._

"Yes," Sophie replies out loud, "Let's do this. Keefe are you ready?"

"Yup. Bring on the Sophie Foster Enhancer 2000!" Keefe says. I sigh. Even in serious times, no, actually probably _especially _in serious times he has to make jokes about the circumstances. I seem to hate his remark but everyone else chuckles. I'll never win against Keefe. Everyone enjoys it when he makes a joke to ease the tension.

Sophie steps toward Keefe, and Sophie removes her gloves. She reaches out a hand for Keefe and he takes it. The moment their hands meet Keefe jumps, severing their connection.

"Sorry… I just… Forgot how powerful that enhancing ability of yours is. Wow. I can feel… everything." Keefe looks at his hand Sophie touched. "Wow."

"Are you sure-" Sophie starts, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Yes. I'm sure." Keefe grabs Sophie's hand, only wincing this time. Keefe closes his eyes. Everyone is holding their breath. One minute. Two minutes go bye. Suddenly Keefe opens his eyes. "I heard words tethered to emotions. All of our names. And the word friendship tied with a feeling of longing…. And they are close. Closer than ever before."

"Wait so whoever is out there is good?" Biana asks.

"I think so. I-" Keefe starts, but a knock on the door interrupts him, startling us all.

"Who wants to open it?" Linh whispers.

**DunDunDun**


End file.
